


[cover art] in your eyes i am complete

by bb-sock (saisei)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, My eyes my eyes, Nonnies Made Me Do It, pop tarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saisei/pseuds/bb-sock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Clint resumes pistoning his hips, chewing the delicious strawberry filling as he fills Phil with filling of his own.</i> </p><p>I cried into my keyboard as I read because their love transcends you guise, and no vent can keep them down. Or up as the case may be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[cover art] in your eyes i am complete

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in your eyes (i am complete)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2210514) by Anonymous. 



  
[ ](http://i58.tinypic.com/2w1xwyx.jpg)


End file.
